


Wallow (To Your Heart's Discontent)

by prettyapathetic



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Depression, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-19 23:24:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/206350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyapathetic/pseuds/prettyapathetic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Sick!Wilson We *heart* Wilson Challenge in which I tried to fit 'heart' in as much as humanly possible.</p><p>Wilson's feeling a little down, until someone shows up unannounced.</p><p>P.S. The broken links were actually links to the songs originally, but I guess that doesn't work here, so no need to bother clicking them. Thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wallow (To Your Heart's Discontent)

